One-shot MALDICION
by Sinimeg
Summary: Los sentimientos de Lovino acerca de la vida de nación, de su hermano y de España ¿De verdad está tan sólo cómo cree? ¿Hay alguien dispuesto a amarle tal cómo es?


Miro la luna desde la ventana de mi habitación y suelto otro suspiro. Esta noche voy a ser incapaz de dormir, y no hay nadie para hacerme compañía, je, aunque tampoco debería extrañarme, al fin y al cabo trato a todo el mundo mal, incluso a mi fratello, al que, aunque no lo parezca, quiero mucho. Aunque me cabrea y me pone celoso que todo el mundo lo prefiera a él, ya, vale, yo no sé sonreír, pero eso no significa que no sea buena persona. Ah~ si sigo pensando en esto voy a acabar llorando, pero supongo que no me importa demasiado, no es como si alguien de repente se fuese a preocupar por mí, el irritante Lovino, si derramo algunas lágrimas, y en el caso improbable de que lo hiciese, no esta aquí para aliviar mi soledad. ¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo el bastardo de España? Seguro que está borracho como una cuba junto a sus dos estúpidos amigos, el pervertido del francés y el peliblanco con el ego más grande que su trasero. Me gustaría que estuviese aquí, que me abrazara y me dijese "Estoy contigo Lovi, te amo y no voy a dejarte ir nunca" Pero él nunca me verá de ese modo, al fin y al cabo él es España, el país de la pasión, un picaflor de mucho cuidado, y no un triste, deprimido y malhumorado homosexual como yo.

Parece que las lágrimas ya se han decidido a salir sin mi permiso, que mal, doy asco. Meto la cabeza entre mis rodillas y empiezo a sollozar. Por mucho que les quiera, Feliciano y España no me entienden, ellos lo han tenido relativamente fácil, ya que mi hermano recibió todo el esplendor cultural del imperio romano, y España siempre fué independiente, y no un territorio colonizado, como yo, mi gente para poder sobrevivir tuvo que meterse de lleno en los barrios bajos y hacerse con ellos, y eso es lo que hoy en día llamamos mafia. Creo que empiezo a ver las cosas más claras, España solo me quiso por mis territorios, por eso se empeñó tanto en ayudarme, no por nada más. Que estúpido fui, durante un tiempo creí que de verdad me apreciaba por ser yo mismo, aunque solo fuese como hermanito o como hijo. Y luego regaño a Feliciano por ser demasiado confiado. Si no me calmo dentro de poco los sollozos se van a transformar en gritos desgarradores. Siempre he estado solo debido a mi carácter, pero es algo que no puedo cambiar maldición. Soy demasiado orgulloso para decir las cosas claramente y me molesto con facilidad, lo sé, y he tratado de cambiarlo, durante un tiempo dí clases con Feliciano para intentar no ser tan gruñón, pero no me sale, soy incapaz ¿Acaso no va ha haber nadie que me quiera tal como soy, con mi peculiar carácter incluido? Al final me quedo dormido entre lágrimas y maldiciones, esperando que mañana sea un mejor día.

Me despierta mi hermano diciéndome que si no me levanto ahora llegaré tarde a la reunión, lo que me cabrea, ¿Para qué cojones quieren que valla yo sí la representación oficial de Italia es mi hermano? Pero no me atrevo a decirle eso.

-YA VOY MALDICIÓN, YA TE HEOIDO,

-Ve, lo siento nii-chan

Sale corriendo hacia la cocina, dónde supongo que estará ese desagradable macho patatas. Ya debería estar acostumbrado a mi mal genio, stupido fratello. La razón por la que odio tanto al macho patatas es que siento que me está quitando a mi hermano, y eso me duele, porque a pesar de todo yo siempre sentía que podía contar con él, hasta que conoció al estupido macho patatas. Hace poco incluso se confesaron y empezaron a salir. Y eso me da envidia, porque es la relación que a mi me gustaría tener con el bastardo de España. Me levanto y me pongo lo primero que encuentro, hoy no tengo ganas de pensar, y menos después de la llorera de ayer. Detesto verme débil maldición. Una vez listo bajo a la cocina y me encuentro con el macho patatas y mi stupido fratello besándose. Hago una mueca, mala manera de empezar el día.

-HEY, NO OS QUEDÉIS AHÍ COMO ESTUPIDOS BESÁNDOOS MALDICIÓN, HAY GENTE QUE QUIERE DESAYUNAR MALDICIÓN. Y TÚ, MACHO PATATAS, QUE TE DEJE HACER ESTE TIPO DE COSAS CON MI FRATELLO NO SIGNIFICA QUE ACEPTE VUESTRA RELACIÓN MALDICIÓN.

-Pe-Pero...

-NI PEROS NI LECHES- Esto lo aprendí en España

-Veeeeee

Mi hermano se asusta y se espachurra más contra el macho patatas, a lo queél se limita a mirarme mal por, supongo yo, tratar así a mi fratello. Desayuno con tranquilidad, mientras ellos me esperan para irnos juntos, aunque al final se acaban yendo ellos solos debido a mi insistencia y amis gritos. No me apetece verlos besarse en el coche mientras yo voy de carabina.

Entro corriendo a la sala, por poco no llego. Miro el reloj, solo falta un minuto para la junta, ha valido la pena correr. La mayoría de países ya se encuentran aquí, charlando, gritando o peleando, depende del país del que hablemos. España aún no ha llegado, conociendole llegará tarde y con resaca. Como odio a los borrachos. Cojo una silla y me siento en el rincón más apartado de los demás, es donde me siento más cómodo, en la oscuridad, solo, sin que nadie se fije en mí, hasta que es demasiado tarde y ya tiene un cuchillo atravesándole. Contradictorio ¿Verdad? Quiero y no quiero salir de la oscuridad y la soledad, estoy empezando a creer que soy bipolar, o que se me está yendo la olla, igual que a ese ruso que da tanto miedo ¿Ivan se llama? Tché, como si me importara.

Media hora después de empezada la reunión entra el bastardo de España con su típica risa tan moles... Ah~ pero que sonid tan celestial... A ver, yo no acabo de pensar eso, no, por supuesto que no, una cosa es que me guste el bastardo español y otra muy distinta es que me esté convirtiendo en una quinceañera estúpida y necesitada de amor. La junta continúa como siempre, todos empiezan a discutir por cosas estúpidas hasta que el macho patatas invoca al orden con un grito y después mi stupido fratello grita "Paaaaaastaaaaaaaa~" de una manera muy tonta.

La junta termina poco después sin haber llegado a ningún acuerdo realmente, diría que ha sido una pérdida de tiempo, pero no lo ha sido, porque he podido observar al bastardo de Epaña después de tanto tiempo sin vernos. Me dirijo a la salida rápidamente, realmente no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, pero SU voz me detiene.

-Romano~ fusosososo~

-¿QUÉ QUIERES BASTARDO ESPAÑOL?

-Oh vamos, no me hables así, hace mucho que no nos vemos ¿no crees?

Tengo ganas de reventarle la cara para quitarle la estúpida sonrisa que tanto mi hermano como él siempre llevan ¿Cómo demonios lo hacen?

-No tendríamos por qué vernos, somos países diferentes, cada uno con sus obligaciones y eso.

-Que frío fusososo~

-¿QUIERES DEJAR DE REÍRTE DE MI?

Cabe decir que en este momento la sala estaba vacía, ya todos se habían ido o a sus casas, o a un hotel.

-No me río de tí Lovi

-DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ, MI NOMBRE ES LOVINO, LO-VI-NO, A VER SI TE ENTRA EN LA CABEZA, QUE CON TANTO SOL PARECE QUE SE TE HA DERRETIDO EL CEREBRO.

-Lovi ¿Puedes dejar de gritar? Tengo algo importante que decirte.

Este tipo no se da por enterado. Le miro desconfiado, invitandole a hablar.

-Veras, hace mucho que no nos vemos... Y yo durante ese tiempo se podría decir que he estado... Reflexionando. Y me he dado cuenta de una cosa... Yo t-tú... Me gustas, te amo.

-Mientes, tú solo estás interesado en mi territorio, aún no sé muy bien por qué, al fin y al cabo no es gran cosa, pero no deberías mentir así.

-ESO NO ES CIERTO, yo en verdad te amo Lovino, desde el primer momento que te escuché decir "Maldición"

-De todas maneras esto no puede ser- Se me satan las lágrimas a cada palabra que digo.

-¿Eh?¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estás enamorado de alguien más? NO TE MERECE, YO TE TRATARÍA MIL VECES MEJOR.

-No es eso idiota, dime, realmente ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué yo me quede en casa esperando mientras tú sales de casa te emborrachas con tus amigos y quién sabe qué más? ¿O quizá que tú te quedases en casa conmigo? Te aburrirías. Además sabes como soy yo, y no me aguantarías ni un mes, lo que te hace pensar que me amas son los buenos momentos de antaño y porque no me has aguantado en mucho tiempo. No es sincero, no del todo- Ya estoy llorando otra vez. No quiero aceptarlo, aceptar que, aunque solo fuese un mes, sería más feliz que en toda mi vida, porque si lo hago, cuando rompamos no podré seguir adelante, porque es imposible que alguíen me ame y me aguante a mi durante una eternidad. A lo único que llevará es a que yo me acabe suicidando.

-E-eso no es verdad...

-Sí, si lo és. No me aguantarías durante una eternidad, y tampoco me apetece escuchar los murmullos de las demás naciones, estilo "Oh, pobre España que tiene que aguantar al malhumorado de Romano" No estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

-ESO NO ES CIERTO. Yo te cuidaría como si fueses mi tesoro, y no permitiría que nadie dijese tales cosas. Ni tampoco me atrevería a engañarte. Lovino, este tiempo sin tí ha sido una tortura, te necesito en mi vida, palabrotas y malhumor incluidos. Ayer cuando salí con Francis y Gilbert fuí incapaz de llevarme a la cama a ninguna chica porque solo pensaba en tí, en todos estos meses solo he pensado en tí, y fueron mis amigos quienes me dieron el valor de declararme. Así que por favor, sal conmigo, prometo no dejarte nunca, ni siquiera cuando se acabe el mundo.

Él al verme llorar me abrazó, como siempre había soñado, con amor y cariño, y yo solo pude esconder la cabeza en su pecho y seguir llorando. Él susurro un quedo "por favor" en mi oído, y yo tan solo pude asentir, no tenfo fuerzas para seguir negándome estando en sus brazos.

-Prometo sacarte de esa soledad en la que estas.

Me separo un poco de su cuerpo y él me sonríe, y me besa. Dulcemente, cariñosamente, con un amor más grande que la galaxia entera y yo solo puedo dejarme llevar.

-Te amo, siempre te he amado- Susurré contra sus labios.

-Yo también te amo- Me respondió en mis labios.

Y seguimos besándonos durante no sé cuánto tiempo.

FIN MALDICIÓN, AQUÍ NO HAY NADA QUE VER.


End file.
